The Guard, the Unicorn, and the Goddess
by Shane Cox
Summary: If you get an offer from a god would you take it? Would you blindly trust the god and quickly take up his offer? And if you do... would you regret it immediately?
1. Strange Creatures and Stranger Deals

**Prologue**

 _Strange Creatures and Stranger Deals_

The small unicorn growled a bit as she stomped her hoof reading the page over and over again. The page itself was quite clear on how to cast the certain spell, however, every time she attempted to cast it the spell just did nothing to the preferred target. This enraged the mare even more! What was she doing wrong?! Technique? Body position?

"Gah! Stupid magic!" The filly shouted as she crossed her forelegs and muttered mild curses. Then her ears perked up as she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" The filly said in minor annoyance as she stared at the book once more to get back up and stare at the door. Opening the door, the familiar face of her teacher and friend peeked through looking at the young filly. "Twilight, I heard some yelling. Is everything alright?" Princess Celestia asked her young student, Twilight Sparkle. "No... This spell won't work! I keep trying it but it does nothing!" Twilight said flailing her hooves in anger. The older alicorn smiled a bit as she used a levitation spell to pick up the book and brought it over to herself reading the instructions.

 _'The Alquchim Spell, also known as the illusion spell, is not the hardest to cast. However, though you may be a skilled unicorn this spell requires more of a 'personal' bond with the intended item.'_ Celestia looked up from the book then turned to the filly. "Twilight, what were you trying to do exactly?" Twilight then used her own magic to grab a banana and held it up. "I was trying to make an illusion of this fruit!" Celestia smiled. "Do you have a bond with the fruit?" Twilight blinked in confusion, "Bond?" Celestia nodded as she pushed the book towards her student tapping the sentence with her hoof. "You must read all of it, or check if you have everything down. It may be a bit harder, but it will help you in the long run" The alicorn smiled down at the filly as the lavender unicorn read the sentence over and over. "I thought I did..." Twilight said huffing a bit before looking back up at the Princess "Thank you, mom."

Celestia leaned down and nuzzled the unicorn as she smiled a bit "Of course, now how about we get something to eat first then you can finish your training hm?" Celestia cooed tapping the fillies nose with her wing, it made Twilight giggle a bit as she nodded eagerly. "Okay! What are we having? I hope it's not that... stuff we had when those delicates came by... that meat stuff is just gross" Twilight said sticking her tongue out remembering the foul taste of meat. "Oh no, I will be making some of your favorites" Celestia chuckled staring down at her, a smile across her muzzle. Twilight gasped in excitement! Then proceeded to hug the princess who, so kindly, returned the gesture.

 _-Somewhere in another world, in a different time-_

Undyne blinked a bit, had she heard her mother right? "I-I'm sorry... say that again?" She said confusion on her face making her mother groan in annoyance. "Undyne, You can't go and train! You're hurting yourself more and more every day!" The larger fish monster spat out looking down at the guppie, who gave an enraged look back. Undyne stomped her foot down on the floor,

"MOM I'M TRY-"

"Trying to protect monster-kind! Yeah, I heard your excuses! How about that kid at school! How were you protecting him while you beat him to a pulp, I had to write many letters of apologies!" Her mother growled clenching her fists as Undyne snarled. "He was making fun of me! What was I suppose to do!" Undyne's mother looked shocked at her child before giving another sigh, "Nothing, you ignore him! God! I thought that you would know something a simple as that!" Undyne looked at her then turned to the door muttering curses as she threw open the door. "Undyne. UNDYNE! GET BACK HERE!" Her mother's shouts were simply ignored by the younger monster, as she left her home.

Undyne threw a spear hard at the cave wall, making it stick in deep. "She doesn't understand!" Undyne snarled as she summoned another one and tossed it into the wall only to have this one bounce off and leave a dent. She did this over and over again non-stop until most of the wall looked like the moon's crater expanse... She took a deep sigh and sat down on the floor looking at her little outrage. It wasn't good, but it also wasn't bad. "My my, what an angry little child!" A voice chuckled making Undyne jump a bit turning around. "W-Who said that! SHOW YOURSELF WIMP!" The voice chuckled as a tall robed figure stepped into the light, she never saw a monster like this... it looked like an amalgamation of several animals combined into one freaky monster. "W-Who are you?" The child stuttered trying to maintain her 'heroic' stance. The figure chuckled as bowed a bit "I am Discord, God of Chaos and everything whacky!" He chuckled at the very, very confused child. "God?" Undyne put her hand on her hips, rolling her eyes "Yeah, and I'm King Asgore!" She sarcastically replied at this, Discord. He smirked shrugging "Who knows maybe you are! Just have to have the right mindset to see it!" Discord smirked looking at her then at the cratered wall.

"Something happen to make you destroy the poor wall?" He asked his eyes inspecting the 'poor wall' Undyne groaned and simply replied, "Parents" Discord chuckled and nodded "Yeah they can be a pain in the flank at times... I'm guessing you and her don't see everything..." He held out his talon as two... eyes appeared in it and then he held them in both hands, "...Eye to eye." Undyne, trying not to be sick, nodded a bit "Yeah... she thinks I shouldn't train! I mean what if a human comes and starts hurting everyone!" "Or a Five-Headed shark with lasers!" Discord added, making Undyne chuckle a bit "Yeah! I mean so what if I beat up a kid... he had it coming!" Discord raised an eye brow at this "Did he do something wrong? Or did you beat him up for the sheer joy of it?" Undyne blinked looking at the creature "No, he was making fun of me! Called me a freak or something..." Discord smiled a bit patting the small monsters shoulder. "Oh, if anyone should be called that it would me!" Well, Undyne couldn't disagree with that... Discord chuckled thinking for a bit then smiled "I think you're more of a... heroine as they call them" The guppie tilted her head "You think so?" Discord nodded. "Mhm, Sure." He said staring down at her... "And I think I can help you become... stronger..." Undyne blinked stepping back a bit, what did he mean? "Stronger? How!" He snapped his fingers making a piece of paper appear and handed it to her. "I will give you a... special... experience, but it will be tough! I doubt even a fishy like you could even stand a chance there!" Undyne laughed "Fuhaha! Yeah right!" Discord smirked "Then sign here, and let your 'training' begin"

With a swift hand motion, Undyne signed the parchment then Discord snapped his fingers making it disappear. "Thank You little girl... and have fun..." With that Discord grinned an evil grin snapping his fingers once more making the child disappear.


	2. Old Friends, and something about Flowers

**Chapter One**

 _Old Friends, and something about Flowers?_

Twilight looked at the letters in the book, she obviously deeply invested in the story as her eyes followed each sentence across the page. This wouldn't really last as a certain baby dragon hopped up onto the bad sitting in front of the lavender unicorn, at first she didn't notice him too interested in the book to be aware of her surroundings until said baby dragon, leaned next to her. "Uh, what are you reading Twi?" He asked tilting his head a bit as he smiled a bit. "Oh you know one of my favorites; 'The Theory of Chaotic Magic' " She said flipping the page with her magic. "Again? I swear you read that a few days ago." Spike said smirking as he read with her. "Well, it wasn't my first choice... somebody checked out the one I wanted to read so I was stuck with this one." He said with a disgruntled groan, as Spike chuckled. "I'm Still confused how you manage this place sometimes!" She smiled shaking his head as Twilight gave him a playful nudge, "Oh you know I try not to look at the books they take... or something might happen... like last time" Twilight chuckled awkwardly remembering the very... very... violent memory. "Well at least you've improved since you got here" Spike commented as he flipped the page he did enjoy reading with Twilight, even if he didn't act like it at times, they both knew he was a smart dragon. "Did you hear back from any of the girls?" He asked turning to her once more as she shook her head. "Not yet, nothing really has been going on... Other than some minor monster stuff near the Everfree things have been a bit lax since Luna's return... though I do have plans with Applejack and Rarity next week to go to the spa. The dragon's eyes sparkled at a mention of a certain mare, "You think I can come? My scales have been killing me lately!" He said leaning against the mare as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, you just want to see Rarity... you're terrible at acting." He blushed rubbing his neck "Hehe, Is it that obvious?" Twilight looked at him raising an eyebrow "I think everyone from Saddle Arabia to the Griffon Empire knows you like her Spike." She teased him as the dragon blushed a bit chuckling awkwardly then they both fell silent as they scanned the page together. It was about an hour later when Twilight closed the book finishing it once more. She turned to Spike smiling, the poor thing was asleep, she chuckled as she used her magic to wrap him in her blanket as she got off.

It had been only 4 Weeks since she moved to Ponyville and saving Celestia's sister, she was bombarded with ponies here and there who wanted autographs or chat as long as possible... she huffs gazing at the bookshelf once more mumbling different book titles and various authors as she scanned shelf to shelf before a knock came on the door, "Coming!" She called out and trotted to the door and used her magic to open the door. A gray pegasus with a blond mane and gold eyes smiled at her "Hey Twilight I have a letter!" The unicorn smiled "Thanks, Ditzy Hows the delivery of mail going?" She asked smiling as Ditzy shrugged getting an envelope "Oh you know, as well as it can, especially since the monsters are gone thanks to you." The pegasus smiled handing her the letter as Twilight used her magic to enveloped the paper. "Well, your welcome it was no big deal." Ditzy chuckled "It's a huge deal, enjoy your mail!" She said before taking off and flying up in the sky. Shutting the door, the unicorn eyed the letter seeing the royal emblem of the princess. "Hmm, why did Celestia deliver this one normally instead of using Spike?" She muttered a bit turning to her desk as she opened the envelope and read the content inside...

"Undyne..."

 _-Many Years Ago-_

The small filly peered inside the room, she hoped her friend was okay, she opened the door wide as she heard some growling and muttering "U-Undyne? Are you okay?" the small unicorn asked worry in her eyes. The growling stopped as Undyne exited the bathroom, her arms, and face was bruised as the monster sighed looking down shaking her head. "You really didn't have to check up on me..." The guppie replied avoiding eye contact with the filly, the unicorn shook her head, "No, You're my friend! And your hurt... w-what happened?" Twilight asked as she slowly trotted in front of the fish monster, only to have her shake her head. "Nothing happened..." Undyne led only to have Twilight glared at her "Undyne... please..." The filly said staring at her only made Undyne groan, she hated when Twilight looked at her like that! "Uhg... fine..." She sat on the bed as Twilight tried to get on, only to have the guppie help her up. Then Undyne closed her eyes, "Well these up tight punks were making fun of me, at first, I ignored them, then they just called me a worthless creature that should be banished... so I kind of..."  
"Snapped?" Twilight finished knowing how Undyne tend to lose her cool now and again. The monster nodded, "Yeah... and they were tough son of bitches" Undyne cursed making the filly tilt her head "Bitches?" Undyne laughed a bit patting the filly's head "Just a word, you shouldn't say around your parents" She whispered as they both smiled. "You should know that Celestia would never do that to you right?" Twilight reassured the monster smiling up at her. "I know... just... sometimes I think she would..." Twilight blinked shaking her head "No! She wouldn't do that unless you were a super-duper evil pony!" She quickly said hugging the guppie getting one back in return. "Heh, thanks, Twilight..."

Spike looked at her with wide eyes "You mean she..." Twilight nodded biting her lips "She's back..." He smiled jumping up and down "This is amazing! We haven't seen her in so long! Maybe, she'll show us some spear tricks or those awesome tricks or..." Twilight looked at him a frown on her face. "Spike... I-I don't know what she'll be like, it's been months since she ran off..." Twilight's ears flattened against her skull, "I-I hope she's okay..." She muttered as the baby dragon stared at his caretaker and friend. "Twilight? What's wrong?" He asked in concern as the lavender mare teared up. "Spike... I-I..." She wiped her tears away waving a hoof "I-It's nothing... nevermind... it's nothing"

 _-Meanwhile...-_

Discord sat there deep in thought... he had somehow escaped his prison, but, ended up here a long time ago... it wasn't a big concern but he still wanted to go back sometime... this place was just boring! Other than the occasional monster that passed through here it was rather quiet. "Oh, I have no Idea if the damn thing worked... what do you think Toby?" Discord slid down the dog house peering in as the White dog barked a bit licking his nose, "I knoooow! I bet that kid is long dead... I don't even know if I put the right thingy onto it, she could be in space or with zombies! Or worse..." He whispered something into the tiny dog's ears as they both shuttered at the thought! "Oh well... I'll need to do more testing... but on whom?" The dog barked a bit as he smirked "Him? He is a grouchy pants! I bet being in a world full of colors would destroy his little mind! HA! Good idea Toby!" He praised the white dog as its tail wagged rapidly... then with a snap of her fingures the God of Chaos and Toby the dog vanished.


	3. The Return

**Chapter Two**

 _The Return_

Twilight just stayed silent during the train ride to Canterlot, her mind deep in thought as her mind frantically tried to organize and assess the situation at hand. Though her mind was aching just at the thought of everything, it was all just too sudden, an old friend just happens to appear out of nowhere?

 _It's a bit fishy_

A voice in the back of her mind though, it was a bit pun-filled, it was serious. Spike was up and about as he paced a bit, Twilight knew that the dragon was anxious. He's always looked up to Undyne like Scootaloo did with Rainbow Dash though in a way Undyne was like Rainbow... okay maybe not in a lot of ways, Undyne was way more, how Rainbow Dash would put it, awesome. "You think she remembers us?" Spike then broke the silence making Twilight turn to him, "Huh?" Spike rolled his eyes seeming more annoyed than anything. "I said, do you think she remembers us?" Twilight cocked her head a bit, "Well why wouldn't she? We basically grew up together." Twilight said thinking back to some of their childhood memories, like pranking rich ponies, reading, breaking things, and getting in trouble... that was most of their childhood together, she chuckled for a bit then thought of the more... 'recent' memories. "But..." Twilight began as she stared out at the racing countryside as she thought of the words. "I don't think she'll want to see me," Twilight said sighing a bit, this confused the baby dragon as he stared up at the unicorn. "W-what? What do you mean!" Twilight sighed looking at him, "It's... a long story..."

The story didn't take too long, though from the look spike was giving her, it didn't need to be... He stomped his foot on the wooden floor of the train and huffed up a bit of fire, then looking directly at her he shouted,

Spike snarled "YOU BLAMED HER!" Twilight sighed expecting this reaction. "I was stupid... I thought I did nothing wrong..." Twilight kept staring out the train, the mountain that Canterlot resided on slowly getting closer. "I need to apologize..." Twilight said looking at the dragon with a sorrow filled face. "You do. Then we can prank again." Spike smiled only to have Twilight roll her eyes chuckling a bit. "Maybe Blueblood?" Twilight smirked a bit shaking her head as the capital city was in sight, she smiled a bit, she needed to fix this and she would! One step at a time...

Celestia sipped some tea as she shook her head, "Undyne I'm glad your back." The alicorn gave a small smile at the much older monster that sat in front of her. Celestia noted the newer scratches and scars that painted most of her body but didn't comment on them. "I have been worried you know, we all have." She said as Undyne smiled a bit more "Well I'm fine and Thank you for the job I think it suits me well." Undyne chuckled a bit taking a sip of the rather minty tasting tea. "Twilight is also on her way right now... you know that she misses you the most, right?" Undyne sighed "I know, I know I reacted a bit erratically..." Celestia chuckled, "You've matured haven't you?" The monster smirked her sharp teeth showing. "Oh? I don't think I have Celly" Celestia giggled at that "Maybe not, maybe so." They sat there drinking when the fish looked out the window, out at the beautiful view... she sighed a bit. "So, who's my first job?" She then asked just looking out as the white alicorn smiled. "Well that would be my sister, Luna" Undyne turned to her as her head tilted, "Sister?" Celestia waved a hoof at her, "Long Story" The Goddess of the sun sighed as she looked at the goddess of the moon. "Here, have a seat we have must to discuss dear sister!" Luna, while staring at the monster who gave a soft smile back, "You must be Luna, I have heard a lot about you from Celestia" Undyne said sipping some tea as the navy blue alicorn sat next to her sister, "Y-Yes... It's nice to meet you ms..."  
"Undyne, No formalities or any of that stuff" She chuckled. Undyne set down the tea cup and looked to Celestia, "I'm guessing you haven't told her anything?" Tia sighed "Not yet, "  
"Tell me what...?" Luna raised an eyebrow as she eyed her sister with a curious look.

Discord hopped around as he made his way further into the ruins he was searching for a certain little plant to try his next test on. "Oh, he will be so glad to see us!" He sang as he held the dog above his head, who just simply barked as they made it through the abandoned palace, he needed a smaller thing anyway! And Toby the dog was out of the question! "Oh, Mister Flooooweeerrr~!" Discord sang, smiling as he heard a growl in reply, "You just never stop following me!" Flowey the Flower hissed as the God of Chaos and his trusty dog entered dramatically into the room. "You just love it when we visit~!" Discord teased him as he stuck his tongue out. Flowey growled a bit as he tried to ignore the creature but... how can you ignore something so chaotic? "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He shouted, only making the God chuckle. "Weeelllll I need some one for a game-" Flowy laughed as he looked at Discord, "OH NOOOO WAY! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" He hissed only making Discord shush him as he put his talon on the flower's mouth. "Quiet you! This is a vacation game! Free of charge!" The demonic flower growled a bit before signing. "If I play your goddamn game will you fucking leave!" Discord nodded and Toby the dog barked, "Yes! Now all you have to do is hold still as I-" Discord summoned a small ball of chaotic magic and threw it at the flower. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE Y-" Then _poof_ , Flowey was gone, and Discord grinned. "Now we wait..."


End file.
